


driving east into the sun

by Myargalargan



Series: Sukka Does America (Modern Road Trip AU Ficlets) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myargalargan/pseuds/Myargalargan
Summary: Sokka thinks he and Suki should get a move on to make it to their next destination in time. Suki has other ideas.Part of a series of short ficlets about Sokka and Suki on a great American road trip. Cross-posted from Tumblr.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Sukka Does America (Modern Road Trip AU Ficlets) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926637
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	driving east into the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Tumblr. Originally published June 30, 2020 on @the-power-of-stuff.
> 
> I was thinking about Sokka’s freaking Gantt chart invasion schedule the other day, which led me to imagining what a fun disaster of a dynamic he and Suki would be on a road trip together, and then this came out...
> 
> Title is from journals I kept about my own road tripping experiences.

“Okay, the drive there is five and a half hours, but we don’t have to be there until 12:30,” Sokka was saying while simultaneously verifying that all their camping gear was packed. “We’ll lose an hour, though, when we cross the border. Stupid daylight savings… Which means _you_ ,” he jabbed a finger in her direction to emphasize his point, “need to get up.”

Suki stretched luxuriously in response, tangling herself even further into the sheets. They’d gotten to the motel later than planned last night – mostly because Sokka didn’t trust that she’d packed according to the list he’d prepared for her and felt the need to unpack and repack everything before they left, and okay, maybe she’d almost forgotten a few items like her phone charger and her razor but were those _really_ that crucial? Now she was enjoying a bit of a lie-in, as much as being awake before sunrise could be considered a lie-in. Usually she was the early riser, but Sokka had woken up at least half an hour before her to get ready for the next leg of their trip, and she considered it a favor to him that she’d left him to his own devices. 

“Babe,” she cooed. 

“Yeah,” he replied, distracted.

“C’mere.” 

Sokka looked up then and immediately pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows at her, suspicious. Nevertheless, he walked over to her side of the bed.

“You have ten more minutes,” he said once he was standing over her.

“C’mere,” she insisted.

He sighed, long-suffering, and sat next to her, giving her the opening she needed to snake her arms around his neck. Suki threaded her fingers through his hair – he hadn’t put it up yet and _god_ he was so sexy with his hair down – and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Suki,” he said against her lips, somewhere between disapproval and supplication. 

“You’re just…so cute when you’re checklisting.”

He let her have one more kiss before sitting upright again, but she just followed him, the bedsheet falling around her waist. She saw his eyes flicker for a second, but with incredible restraint, he kept his gaze level with hers. 

“Now eight minutes,” he said, “And then we have to be in the car, ignition started, foot on the pedal. Our drive time includes stopping for gas and getting more ice for the cooler-”

Sokka cut off on a stuttered gasp when Suki dipped her head to run the tip of her tongue along the hollow of his throat. 

“I still have to…count the fire starter sticks and…other…thingama…bobs…”

Suki made her way rather wetly up the column of Sokka’s throat and was sucking at the shell of his ear when he finally gave up.

“Fuck it. Look,” he checked his watch. “If we only make one pit stop instead of two and take turns eating while the other person drives instead of taking a break for lunch, then I can work in twenty-five minutes for sex. Deal?”

Suki grinned triumphantly. “Deal, mister project planner, sir.” And she yanked him back into bed. 


End file.
